Latein
Als Latein (lat. lingua latina ‚lateinische Sprache‘) wird die Sprache bezeichnet, die ursprünglich vom Volksstamm der Latiner, den Bewohnern von Latium mit Rom als Zentrum, gesprochen wurde. Es war Amtssprache des Römischen Reichs und zu dieser Zeit dominierende Verkehrssprache in weiten Teilen Europas. Als tote Sprache hat es heute vor allem in der Lateinischen Kirche und im Bildungswesen der westlichen Welt große Bedeutung. Innerhalb der indogermanischen Sprachen gehört Latein zur Gruppe der italischen Sprachen. Es bildete die Grundlage für alle heutigen romanischen Sprachen. Epochen * Frühlatein vor 240 v. Chr. * Altlatein (240–75 v. Chr.) * Klassisches Latein (75 v. Chr. – 2. Jahrhundert n. Chr.) * Spätlatein (2. – 7./ 8. Jahrhundert) * Mittellatein (9.–15. Jahrhundert) * Humanistisches Latein (15.–17. Jahrhundert) * Neulatein (17. Jahrhundert bis heute) Entwicklung thumb|Latium im heutigen Italien thumb|Ältester überlieferter lateinischer Text (6. bis 5. Jahrhundert [[v. Chr.)]] Nachdem Latein ursprünglich in Rom und der umliegenden Region (Latium) gesprochen worden war, verbreitete es sich nach und nach in den von Rom eroberten Gebieten. Neben Griechisch war Latein die Amtssprache des römischen Reiches. Dabei blieb die lateinische Hochsprache seit augusteischer Zeit (um Christi Geburt) in Syntax und Grammatik (ungeachtet stilistischer Veränderungen) weitgehend unverändert, während sich das gesprochene Vulgärlatein von einer flektierenden zu einer stärker analytischen Sprache weiter entwickelte. Der deutsche Altphilologe Wilfried Stroh zieht daraus den Schluss, dass das hochsprachliche Latein bereits seit dem 1. Jahrhundert n. Chr. faktisch eine tote Sprache war Wilfried Stroh: Latein ist tot, es lebe Latein! Kleine Geschichte einer großen Sprache, List Verlag, Berlin 2007, S. 103f. Wegen der kulturellen Überlegenheit des Ostens verlor das Lateinische zeitweise in Nordafrika und selbst in Rom in bestimmten Zusammenhängen seine Vorrangstellung. So war die Liturgiesprache der römischen Christen bis um 200 das Griechische. In dieser Zeit flossen zahlreiche griechische Lehnwörter ins Lateinische ein (hierbei war besonders der Einfluss Tertullians entscheidend). Insgesamt betrachtet war Latein aber seit dem 1. Jahrhundert die lingua franca der westlichen Reichshälfte und verdrängte vielfach die vorrömischen Sprachen. Während der Spätantike (seit ca. 300) begannen sich verschiedene Volkssprachen und Mundarten phonetisch und grammatisch immer stärker von der lateinischen Hochsprache wegzuentwickeln. Diese auf dem Vulgärlatein basierenden regionalen Dialekte leben heute in den verschiedenen romanischen Sprachen fort. Obwohl das Hochlateinische in der ausgehenden Spätantike bzw. im frühen Mittelalter nicht mehr gesprochen wurde, entstanden noch im 6. Jahrhundert Werke in klassischem Latein (Boethius, Corippus). Noch Papst Gregor der Große ging um 600 davon aus, dass seine auf Latein verfassten Predigten vom einfachen Volk verstanden würden; alles spricht dafür, dass erst im späten 8. Jahrhundert Latein und die romanischen Volkssprachen als unterschiedliche Sprachen wahrgenommen wurden: Als epochales Datum gilt oft das Konzil von Tours im Jahr 813, auf dem beschlossen wurde, fortan Predigten in den „Volkssprachen“ zuzulassen, da die Gläubigen kein Latein mehr verstünden. Im Oströmischen Reich war Latein bis ins frühe 7. Jahrhundert neben Griechisch eine der beiden offiziellen Amtssprachen. Danach wurde es in Byzanz nur noch von sehr wenigen Gelehrten verstanden. Im Westen übernahmen die Germanen mit den Grundelementen der spätrömischen Verwaltung auch die lateinische Sprache, die in der Verwaltung bis in die frühe Neuzeit vorherrschend blieb. Seit der Völkerwanderung und Christianisierung der (zunächst zumeist arianischen) Germanenvölker wurde Latein im Westen des früheren Römischen Reiches und in den römisch-katholischen Folgestaaten als Sprache des Klerus (Kirchenlatein), der Rechtswissenschaft (Glossatoren) und der sich bildenden Hochschulen (studia generalia) verwendet. Latein bildete somit die Schriftsprache, vor allem für das kirchliche und weltliche Urkundenwesen (Diplomatik) im frühen Europa. In völkerrechtlichen Verträgen (z. B. im Westfälischen Frieden von 1648) dominierte Latein bis in das 17. Jahrhundert hinein. Es bildet noch bis ins 20. Jahrhundert den Affixvorrat für die Terminologie in den Wissenschaften und verliert durch die fortschreitende Absorption in die englische und andere Sprachen lediglich an direkter, nicht jedoch an indirekter Bedeutung. Es wird an vielen Schulen unterrichtet. Antike Antike Schreibweisen Die lateinische Sprache wurde ursprünglich als scriptio continua, d. h. als zusammenhängender Fluss von Zeichen ohne Zwischenräume geschrieben. Auch Satzzeichen und Kleinbuchstaben wurden in der Antike nicht verwendet, da auf Wachstafeln wenig Platz zum Schreiben und Papyrus teuer war. Die antiken lateinischen Texte sind für uns heute daher schwer zu lesen. Zum Vergleich ein Auszug aus Ovids Metamorphosen: Die Schöpfung (Das goldene Zeitalter): Details zu den verwendeten Buchstaben finden sich in dem Artikel Lateinisches Alphabet. Siehe zu diesem Thema auch: Lateinische Paläografie, Capitalis, Versalschrift und Majuskel. Antike Aussprache Auf die antike Aussprache der lateinischen Sprache geht der Artikel Lateinische Aussprache ein. Literatur Mit antiker lateinischer Literatur beschäftigt sich u. a. der Artikel Lateinische Literatur. Gegenwart Auch heute ist Latein in Deutschland und Österreich noch immer an vielen Gymnasien zu finden. In der Schweiz wird Latein bereits in der obligatorischen Sekundarstufe I als Freifach angeboten. Für entsprechende weiterführende Schulen (Maturitätsschulen mit Drittsprache Latein, Schwerpunkt Latein oder Griechisch) müssen dabei die in der Grundschule erworbenen Lateinkenntnisse nachgewiesen sein. Etwa ein Drittel aller Gymnasiasten im deutschen Sprachraum lernt Latein als erste, zweite oder dritte Fremdsprache. An humanistischen Gymnasien wird dem Lateinischen, neben dem Griechischen, eine herausgehobene Bedeutung zugemessen, was bis ins 19. Jahrhundert auf eine aktive Beherrschung des Lateinischen zielte. Tatsächlich werden auch heute noch für zahlreiche Studiengänge das Latinum oder Lateinkenntnisse gefordert, insbesondere in zahlreichen geisteswissenschaftlichen Fächern. Das Latinum ist als Studienvoraussetzung für die Fächer Medizin und Rechtswissenschaft in Deutschland – nicht aber in Österreich – weitgehend abgeschafft. Unabhängig von den Studienanforderungen wird von Befürwortern des Lateins betont, dass das Erlernen der lateinischen Sprache weiterhin Basis für die korrekte Verwendung von Fremdwörtern sei, das Erlernen anderer romanischer Sprachen wesentlich erleichtere und erhebliche Transfer-Effekte für die Denkschulung auftreten. Das Übersetzen lateinischer Texte fördere auf Grund der erheblichen Komplexität vieler lateinischer Sätze auch das logische Denken. Insbesondere vermittle der Lateinunterricht ein tieferes Verständnis grammatischer Struktur als die modernen Sprachen, da die Grammatik im Lehrplan stärker akzentuiert sei. Von den Gegnern ist hingegen zu hören, dass die Auseinandersetzung mit jeder Art von Grammatik, egal welcher Sprache, das strukturierte Denken fördere, wobei diese Auseinandersetzung in modernen Fremdsprachen zugunsten des Einübens der korrekten Aussprache und gängiger Gesprächssituationen in den Hintergrund tritt. Aus deutschen und US-amerikanischen Untersuchungen geht hervor, dass zwischen absolviertem Lateinunterricht und der Beherrschung der englischen Sprache in Schrift und vor allem Wort eine signifikante Korrelation besteht. Ein tatsächlicher kausaler Zusammenhang ist allerdings nicht nachgewiesen worden. Da auch im modernen Lateinunterricht die Sprachproduktion eindeutig der Rezeption (Leseverstehen) untergeordnet ist, glauben viele, Latein falle Menschen mit ausgeprägter Begabung für Mathematik und formelle Denkvorgänge generell leichter als andere Fremdsprachen, wohingegen Menschen mit ausgeprägter Begabung für intuitives Erlernen von Sprachen andere Fremdsprachen leichter fänden. Dieser Zusammenhang lässt sich allerdings selten verifizieren: Die Erfahrung zeigt, dass die Schülerleistungen in Latein überwiegend Hand in Hand mit denen in der Muttersprache und anderen Fremdsprachen gehen. Mit dem Lateinunterricht der Gegenwart befasst sich der Artikel Lateinunterricht. Modernes Latein Auch heute werden deutsch-lateinische Lexika aufgrund neulateinischen Wortgutes herausgegeben, z. B. das lexicon auxiliare oder das vom Vatikan herausgegebene lexicon recentis latinitatis, das 2004 neubearbeitet wurde. Der finnische Rundfunksender YLE (Yleisradio) verbreitet Wochennachrichten in neulateinischer Sprache. Radio Bremen veröffentlicht regelmäßig die Nuntii Latini in schriftlicher und gesprochener Version. Seit April 2004 veröffentlicht auch die deutschsprachige Redaktion bei Radio Vatikan Nachrichten auf Latein (News auf Latein www.radiovaticana.de). Dabei handelt es sich um ursprünglich deutsche Meldungen. Gero P. Weishaupt, Priester und promovierter Kirchenrechtler, der mehrere Jahre in Rom gelebt und im Vatikan gearbeitet hat, übersetzt sie für die Redaktion ins Latein. Die Latein-Site der Homepage von Radio Vatikan News auf Latein richtet sich an des Lateins kundige Leser, die sich für aktuelle kirchliche Nachrichten auf Latein interessieren, und dient der Förderung des Lateins auch außerhalb der kath. Liturgie, wozu Papst Benedikt XVI. im Dezember 2005 anlässlich einer Audienz für die Teilnehmer des jährlich im Vatikan stattfindenden Certamen Vaticanum aufgerufen hat. Ende 2005 erschien eine kurze Geschichte der Schweizergarde anlässlich des 500-jährigen Bestehens der Garde im Jahre 2006. Gero P. Weishaupt hat den ursprünglich von Ulrich Nersinger, Autor verschiedener Bücher und ‚Vatikanist‘, in Deutsch herausgegebenen Text in die Sprache T. Ciceros übersetzt. Das opusculum trägt den Titel: Ulrich NERSINGER/Gero P. WEISHAUPT, Pontificia Cohors Helvetica (1506–2006), Bonn, Verlag nova et vetera 2005. Sehr beliebt ist auch die lateinische Fassung der Asterix-Comics, die der deutsche Altphilologe Graf v. Rothenburg (Rubricastellanus) verfasst hat. Die österreichische Tageszeitung Kurier bringt seit 1994 jeden Mittwoch von Wolfram Kautzky verfasste kuriose Meldungen aus aller Welt (Nuntii Latini) in lateinischer Sprache. Der Autor Nikolaus Groß, beruflich seit zehn Jahren Deutsch-Lektor in Seoul, hat 2004 eine komplett latinisierte Übertragung von Patrick Süskinds Das Parfum im Brüsseler Verlag der Fundatio Melissa, einem überregionalen Verein zur Pflege des gesprochenen Lateins, veröffentlicht. Dem Buch ist mit dem „Glossarium Fragrantiae“ eine größere Liste aktualisierter Neuschöpfungen beigegeben. Vom selben Wortartisten existiert des Weiteren ein Buch über den Baron Mynchusanus (Münchhausen). 2003 erschien bereits der erste Teil der Harry-Potter-Bücher von Joanne K. Rowling auf Latein (Harrius Potter et Philosophi Lapis). Daneben gibt es noch viele weitere Übersetzungen „klassischer“ Werke ins Latein, so zum Beispiel Karl Mays Winnetou III oder Der kleine Prinz (Regulus) von Antoine de Saint-Exupéry. Durch das Internet ist die Verfügbarkeit alter lateinischer Texte sowie das Entstehen neuer lateinischer Texte erheblich begünstigt worden. Inzwischen gibt es sogar lateinische Fassungen von Popsongs. Daneben entstehen auch neue Popsongs in Latein, etwa Cursum Perficio, gesungen von Enya, Liberatio, eines von vielen lateinischen Musikstücken der Gruppe Krypteria gesungen von Sylvia Gonzalez Bolivar, oder bei Gruppen der Dark-Wave- bzw. Gothic-Szene (Jugendkultur). Roma Ryan hat neben Cursum Perficio für Enya noch weitere Songs in Latein verfasst. In Internetforen wie Grex Latine Loquentium kommunizieren Teilnehmer aus vielen Ländern ausschließlich in Latein. In der klassischen beziehungsweise neoklassischen Musik findet Latein ebenfalls Verwendung. So hat etwa der belgische Komponist Nicholas Lens auf seinem Werk Flamma Flamma ein lateinisches Libretto vertont, für sein Werk Terra Terra hat Lens selbst ein Libretto in lateinischer Sprache verfasst. Nicht zu vergessen sind auch die zahlreichen Vertonungen lateinischer Gedichte wie z. B. von Jan Novák. Carl Orff unterlegte mehreren seiner Vokal-Kompositionen Texte in Latein oder Griechisch. Igor Strawinski ließ das nach Sophokles von Jean Cocteau in französischen Versen verfasste Libretto zu Oedipus Rex von Jean Daniélou ins Lateinische übersetzen. Eine weitere Rolle spielt Latein in der Benennung von Institutionen des Rechts, der Politik und des Militärs. So trägt die überwiegende Mehrheit der Institutionen in der amerikanischen Politik einen Wahlspruch, von denen eine große Anzahl auf Latein gehalten sind. Latein in den Wissenschaften In der Biologie erfolgt die Namensbildung der wissenschaftlichen Namen lateinisch und griechisch, wobei neuere Vorschläge vorsehen, die Regeln nur aus der lateinischen Sprache zu entnehmen. In der Medizin sind die anatomischen Fachbegriffe überwiegend lateinisch, für die einzelnen Organe wird zusätzlich auch latinisiertes Griechisch verwendet. Die Krankheitsbezeichnungen leiten sich aus dem Griechischen ab. Zahlreiche Sprichwörter haben einen lateinischen Ursprung und sind teilweise auch in der deutschen Übersetzung zu geflügelten Worten geworden. In den Rechtswissenschaften existieren verschiedene lateinische Lehrsätze und Fachbegriffe (Latein im Recht). Auch in der Geschichtswissenschaft spielt vor allem Latein weiterhin eine große Rolle. In der Meteorologie werden lateinische Begriffe in der Wolkenklassifikation eingesetzt. Auch in der Pharmazie ist Latein üblich, deutsche Apotheker und Ärzte verwenden als Rezeptsprache Latein, vor allem in Abkürzungen. So existiert für jeden Arzneistoff neben dem internationalen IUPAC-Namen auch ein lateinischer Name, ebenso wird für jede Arzneipflanze neben dem deutschen auch ein lateinischer Name geführt, oftmals auch vermischt mit Bezeichnungen griechischen Ursprungs. Latein in der katholischen Kirche Latein ist die Amtssprache des Vatikanstaats. Die katholische Kirche veröffentlicht alle amtlichen Texte von weltkirchlicher Bedeutung in Latein und erst mit ihrer Veröffentlichung in Latein erhalten sie ihre verbindliche Gültigkeit. Das gilt für die liturgischen Bücher, den Katechismus, den Codex des kanonischen Rechts sowie die päpstlichen Rechtsvorschriften (canones, decretales) und Rundschreiben (Enzykliken). Bis zur Liturgiereform 1970 unter Paul VI. war Latein die offizielle Gottesdienstsprache (vgl. Tridentinische Messe) und ist dies (laut Sacrosanctum Concilium) offiziell noch heute, wobei andere Sprachen jedoch gleichfalls erlaubt sind. Tatsächlich werden nur noch sehr wenige Gottesdienste in Latein gehalten. Der gegenwärtig amtierende Papst Benedikt XVI. bevorzugt bei seinen Messen aber das Lateinische vor dem Italienischen. Im März 2007 empfahl er in dem Schreiben Sacramentum caritatis ausdrücklich die Anwendung des Lateinischen in Gottesdiensten. Für die Pflege und Weiterentwicklung der lateinischen Sprache rief Papst Paul VI. 1976 die Stiftung Latinitas ins Leben, welche sich darum bemüht ein dem neuzeitlichen Sprachgebrauch angemessenes Latein zu erstellen. Hierzu veröffentlicht sie neben einer Zeitschrift das Lexicon recentis latinitatis, das Lexikon des Neulateins, welches in seiner letzten Überarbeitung 2004 mit 15.000 neuen Begriffen erschien, darunter etwa das lateinische Wort für ‚Computer‘ instrumentum computatorium. Siehe auch: Lateinische Kirche Lateinische Wörterbücher Das erste lateinische Wörterbuch ist De verborum significatione von Marcus Verrius Flaccus, das von Sextus Pompeius Festus exzerpiert wurde. Paulus Diaconus überführte dieses Werk seinerseits ins Mittelalter, wo weiterhin in Glossaren der Wortbestand des Lateinischen aufgelistet wurde. Eine kurz gefasste Geschichte der lateinischen Lexikographie gibt Dietfried Krömer im PaulyDer neue Pauly, hg. Manfred Landfester, Bd. 15/1 (La-Ot), Stuttgart und Weimar 2001 (Metzler), S. 126–50.. Die lateinisch-deutsche Lexikographie beschreibt Martin Hellmann in seinem Aufsatz „Überblick über die neuere lateinisch-deutsche und deutsch-lateinische Lexikographie“„Überblick über die neuere lateinisch-deutsche und deutsch-lateinische Lexikographie“ Germanistische Linguistik, Heft 166 (2002), S. 55–91. Eine besondere Bedeutung in diesem Zusammenhang hat vor allem der Abrogans, ein lateinisch-althochdeutsches Wörterbuch, welches als ältestes deutsches Buch gilt. Bibliographisch aufgearbeitet wird die lateinische Lexikographie in der „Illustrierten Bibliographie lateinischer Wörterbücher“ von Richard Wolf Richard Wolf: Illustrierte Bibliographie lateinischer Wörterbücher. Referenzlisten thumb|250px|Mehrbändiges lateinisches Wörterbuch im Lesesaal der [[Universitätsbibliothek Graz]] * Liste lateinischer Ortsnamen * Liste lateinischer Präfixe * Liste lateinischer Redewendungen * Liste lateinischer Suffixe * Liste lateinischer Palindrome (im lateinischen Wiktionary) * Lateinische Zahlwörter * Liste latinisierter Namen – en:List of Latinised names Siehe auch * Grammatik des Lateinischen * Latein im Recht * Lateinische Aussprache * Lateinische Wortteilung * Lateinische Sprichwörter * Lateinunterricht * Küchenlatein * Lateinische Literatur * Sprachen im Römischen Reich * Panlatinismus Literatur * Michael von Albrecht: Geschichte der lateinischen Literatur. 2 Bde., dtv, München 2003. * Sidney Allen: Vox Latina. Guide to the Pronunciation of Classical Latin. Cambridge University Pr., Cambridge 1978, ISBN 978-0521379366. * Joachim Grzega: Latein – Französisch – Englisch: Drei Epochen europäischer Sprach- und Wortschatzgeschichte. In: Joachim Grzega, EuroLinguistischer Parcours: Kernwissen zur europäischen Sprachkultur'. IKO, Frankfurt 2006, S. 73–114, ISBN 3-88939-796-4. * Jules Marouzeau: ''Das Latein. dtv, München 1969. * Peter Stotz: Handbuch zur lateinischen Sprache des Mittelalters. 5 Bde., C. H. Beck, München 1998ff. * Wilfried Stroh: Latein als Weltsprache. In: Karl-Joachim Hölkeskamp, Elke Stein-Hölkeskamp (Hrsg.): Erinnerungsorte der Antike. Die römische Welt. C. H. Beck, München 2006, S. 185–201. * Wilfried Stroh: Latein ist tot, es lebe Latein!. List, Berlin 2007, ISBN 978-3471788295. * Karl-Wilhelm Weeber: Mit dem Latein am Ende? Tradition mit Perspektiven. V&R, Göttingen 1998, ISBN 3-525-34003-6. Weblinks * * Eintrag zur lateinischen Sprache in der Enzyklopädie des Europäischen Ostens ;Wörterbücher * Latein Wörterbuch das auch Deklinationen und Konjugationen ausgibt (frag-caesar.de) * Wörterbücher Latein-Deutsch/Englisch (babylon.com) * Wörterbuch und Phrasensuche Latein-Deutsch (Navigium) * Wörterbuch und Grammatikhilfe Latein-Englisch (William Whitaker) * Wörterbuch Latein-Englisch, basierend auf Charlton T. Lewis / Charles Short: A Latin Dictionary, Oxford: Clarendon Press 1879. (Project Perseus) * Latein-Französisch, http://collatinus.fltr.ucl.ac.be/jano/Dico.htm Einzelnachweise Kategorie:Einzelsprache Kategorie:Tote Sprache !Latein !Latein af:Latyn als:Latein am:ሮማይስጥ an:Latín ang:Lǣden ar:لغة لاتينية arc:ܠܫܢܐ ܠܐܛܝܢܝܐ arz:لاتينى ast:Llatín az:Latın dili bar:Latein bat-smg:Luotīnu kalba bcl:Tataramon na Latin be:Лацінская мова be-x-old:Лацінская мова bg:Латински език bm:Latin bn:লাতিন ভাষা br:Latin bs:Latinski jezik ca:Llatí cbk-zam:Lengua Latin cdo:Lá-dĭng-ngṳ̄ ceb:Pinulongang Latin co:Lingua latina cs:Latina cu:Лати́ньскъ ѩꙁꙑ́къ cv:Латтин чĕлхи cy:Lladin da:Latin diq:Latinki el:Λατινική γλώσσα en:Latin eo:Latina lingvo es:Latín et:Ladina keel eu:Latin fa:زبان لاتین fi:Latina fr:Latin frp:Latin fur:Lenghe latine fy:Latynsk ga:Laidin gan:拉丁語 gd:Laideann gl:Lingua latina gn:Latinañe'ẽ gv:Ladjyn hak:Lâ-tên-ngî he:לטינית hi:लातिनी भाषा hif:Latin hr:Latinski jezik hsb:Łaćonšćina hu:Latin nyelv hy:Լատիներեն ia:Lingua latin id:Bahasa Latin is:Latína it:Lingua latina ja:ラテン語 jv:Basa Latin ka:ლათინური ენა kg:Kilatini ko:라틴어 ku:Zimanê latînî kw:Latin la:Lingua Latina lad:Lingua Latina lb:Latäin li:Latien lij:Lengua latinn-a lmo:Latin ln:Latina lo:ພາສາລາແຕັງ lt:Lotynų kalba lv:Latīņu valoda mg:Latina mk:Латински јазик ml:ലാറ്റിന്‍ mr:लॅटिन भाषा ms:Bahasa Latin nah:Latintlahtōlli nap:Lengua latina nds:Latiensche Spraak nds-nl:Latien new:ल्याटिन भाषा nl:Latijn nn:Latin no:Latin nov:Latinum nrm:Latîn oc:Latin os:Латинаг æвзаг pl:Łacina pt:Latim qu:Latin simi rm:Latin ro:Limba latină ru:Латинский язык sah:Латыын тыла sc:Limba latina scn:Lingua latina sco:Laitin leid sh:Latinski jezik simple:Latin language sk:Latinčina sl:Latinščina sq:Gjuha latine sr:Латински језик stq:Latiensk su:Basa Latin sv:Latin sw:Kilatini szl:Łaćina ta:இலத்தீன் te:లాటిన్ tg:Забони лотинӣ th:ภาษาละติน tl:Wikang Latin tpi:Tok Latin tr:Latince uk:Латинська мова uz:Lotin tili vec:Łéngoa latina vi:Latinh wa:Latén wuu:拉丁文 yi:לאטיין yo:Ede Latini zh:拉丁语 zh-min-nan:Latin-gí zh-yue:拉丁話